Through My Eyes
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Everyone knows Jack’s story. But what about everyone else? Take a walk through someone else’s shoes and discover the hidden lives each villager is living. Perspective goes as far as the next person they touch. HM:BtN.
1. Harvest 000: The First Day

Harvest Moon

Through My Eyes

By: Belldandy'sKeiichi

Setting is Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. There are a few minor changes I have made for this story but it is not completely changed like an AU (alternate universe). For those who have read my stories before, they already know what the changes are. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I acted it out in my head.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...

* * *

_Ah...spring. Spring has always been the season of change and new beginnings. Like a moondrop seed finally growing after its long dormant slumber underground. I am no different from that seed. We are starting a new life today. You see, today's the day I start a new life…a life as a farmer._

"Hey assface…we docked an hour ago. Will you get off so I can head back to the mainland already? Yesh…"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance and looked around.

"I said get off my boat. We docked at Mineral Village awhile ago and I'm ready to head back. If you stay I'm going to charge you. Now exit port side of the boat ok?"

_Rubbing my eyes, I got up and quietly walked past the captain who said something under his breath. But it did not bother me because I was finally here. This is the start of my new life…my new beginning…and my first step towards my new life…_

"Hey kid…!"

_But it was too late. Apparently the port side of a boat is the left side and I exited on the right. And just like that, my new life started in the salty ocean of my new home._

"Ack…" I coughed as I treaded water and looked at the boat. "You know you could have told me what side was the port side. Can I at least get my…" I started but then I saw my luggage being thrown off the ship and into the ocean with me. "Oh…oh ok. Thanks!" I said optimistically as I pushed my luggage towards the shore.

_Yup…this is my new life._

Harvest 000: Through My Eyes – The First Day

"Finally…land." I said out loud as I walked on the sandy beach with my luggage dragging on the ground.

"You must be Jack."

_I looked up and saw a short man with an oddly round nose…almost like a clown nose. Must not…poke it…_

"Uh…yeah. I am Jack. Who are you?"

"The name is Thomas and I'm the mayor of Mineral Village. It is a pleasure to meet you Jack. As you know, the old man that ran the farm past away a few months ago and we need a new farmer. He spoke highly of a young man that used to visit him during the summers and we were able to figure out who that man was…"

I blink and pointed to myself. "Was it me?"

"Yes it was you, you idiot. Either way we found the man's diary and in it it says that he has been teaching you basics on how to take care of animals and plants. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then let me be the first to say how proud we are and blah blah blah…what are you doing?"

I retracted my extended finger that was slowly making its way to his round clown nose and looked upwards to the sky. "…nothing…" I lowered my eyes to meet a fiery gaze.

"Listen here farmer. I could care less if you were born with one arm or no arms. But the fact is we need a farmer to feed this town and we cannot keep importing food from the city. That cost a lot of money! So tell me sport…are you going to be a good farmer and grow us some food? Or do I have to find some other no life and teach him how to water a seed?" He said to me with much anger in his heart and a stare to match.

"N-No sir. I'll do a good job. A GREAT job sir!" I said as his anger slowly melted back to a smile.

"Good. Well, I have things that need to be taken care of. I expect a lot of good things from you Jack! Don't let me down!" He said as he walked away.

"W-wait sir! You didn't tell me where the farm is!"

But my call fell upon deaf ears. I sighed as I picked up my luggage and looked around.

"I guess I'll start walking to…wherever…"

* * *

_Five hours and three potty breaks in the forest later, I found the farm. As I looked around at the place I would call home, I couldn't help but say…_

"What a piece of crap…"

_There were weeds, rocks, twigs, big rocks, big logs, huge fricken rocks, and tree stumps all over the field. Are they really expecting me to grow something in this lifeless plot of dirt and death? I walked over to an area that was suspiciously cleared and I saw a patch of turnips growing there. I looked around before kneeling down and inspect the plant._

"I have no idea how in the world you are growing but looks like daddy is eating tonight!" I said as I grabbed a turnip and pulled it out of the ground.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my turnips!" A man yelled. The sound of another person startled me and I begin to fumble with the turnip.

"No! No no no….no!" I yelled as I dropped it and watched it splatter on the ground. I quickly got up and turned around to face the guy that scared me.

"What the hell are you doing on my farm?" He asked me as I stared at him. He looked like a man in his late twenties…orange hair and glasses. He approached me fast and crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Well, you see…My name is Jack and I'm the new owner of this farm here." I said, still a little scared of him as I gestured my hand in circles to indicate the farm.

"You're the new farmer? Great! That means the buck has finally passed to you. Thank the goddess!" He said as he raised his hands in the air. He knelt down and started to harvest his turnips.

"Um…look. I'm new here and I don't know where to start and…"

"I can tell you were to start. Start cleaning up this place. You know how hard it was just to clear this area of the farm? A week. How long it took to grow these?" He pointed at his turnips. "Even longer. So you have a long day ahead of you. As for me, I get to go back to taking care of chickens all day long. Oh the joy…" He said with a sarcastic tone. Or at least so I thought it was sarcastic…

"Sorry to hear that. You know how smelly they are right?" I said laughing a bit. But instead of getting a laugh back, he stood up and stared at me.

"For a matter of fact I love taking care of my chickens! I don't do it because I'm forced to but because I love animals. Tell me city boy…are you here because you're forced to? Or because 

you want to?" He said as he walked away. I stood there staring at the ground before looking at my surroundings.

"Dammit I don't know…" I said out loud, placing my hands on the back of my head. "I really don't know…"

* * *

_Was I really here because I was forced to? I mean, the old farmer left his farm to me. I guess that would be considered forced. But I had a great time whenever I was here. Maybe that was because I didn't do the work…I just don't know anymore._

"If there was only a sign…" I said out loud as I lounged in the hot spring I found during my five hours of being lost. But soon I heard someone coming. At first the steps were soft, but then they got louder and louder. Seeing how I'm half naked, I quickly got dressed and walked out of the hot spring. There I saw her. A fairly attractive girl…around her early twenties wearing a pink dress…and pink hair. She was kneeling by the waterfall close by and wiping her face repeatedly. "Hey…" I called calmly, waving a hand in her general direction. She jumped a bit before looking at me, her eyes puffy from crying. She didn't say anything but she didn't try to motion that she wanted to be along. "Are you ok?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Yes. Well, no…not really. But why would you care. You don't even know me." She said, sniffling as she wiped the rest of her tears away. I knelt down a few feet away from her to give her her space.

"That's because I just moved here. I'm taking over the farm. Name's Jack." I said starting off.

"Popuri…I'm so sorry. I'm usually not this emotion when I meet new people." She said as she pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not that great with first impressions either. The first two people I met in this town think I'm an expert on farming and a turnip thief. Not exactly an ideal way to make friends." I said, laughing at my own misfortune. She started to laugh as well. "At least you're laughing now."

"Yeah…I'm sorry for the water works." She said, wiping any tears she had left. "A chicken died on my watch today…and my brother gave me hell for it." I nodded in sympathy.

_Her brother? Heh, I'm going to guess another pink haired sibling. _

"Sorry to hear that. So you work on a farm too?" I asked and received a nod. "That's good. It's a lot of hard work huh? But someone has to do it." I said to her, but then coming to realization. Someone has to do it…I may not be the best but if I don't take care of that farm then no one will…well except for four eyes. But I bet he's too busy playing with his chickens.

"You ok?" Popuri asked me as I shook off the thought and looked back at her.

"Sorry…zoned out for a bit." I said as I looked towards the farm. Am I really ready to take that responsibility?

"Say Jack, do you think you're ready to take that responsibility?" Popuri asked me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

_Is she in my head? …I want some water!_ I mentally commanded. She turned her head then looked at the waterfall.

"Well, you can get some water there." She pointed to the waterfall. My eyes widen.

_Holy crap she's in my head. Must clutter it. Lalalala pickles and ice cream. Ponies and unicorns!_

"Are you ok?"

"Uh…yes." I said as I got up. "Well, I have to go. I have a field to clear and stuff to do."

"Oh, ok." Popuri said as she got up and dusted herself off. She extended her hand towards me and smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you Jack. I'm sure you will do great on the farm. Afterall, you wouldn't be here if you didn't know anything about farming, right?"

_She was right…I wouldn't be here unless I knew some knowledge of how to grow plants. The thing is is that I do know. Actually, I learned a lot from that old man during the summer. I guess all it took was some confidence and a pink haired girl to make me see that I can do this. I'm not here because I am forced to; it is because I have to. Maybe overtime this job will become a hobby. I extended my arm and took her hand and gave it a good shake._

"It's a pleasure meeting you too Popuri. And thanks." He said to me as he released and walked back towards the farm.

_I looked at my hand after he shook it. It felt warm…as if something passed from him to me. But I'm sure it's nothing. Sighing, I started to walk back towards our farm…the poultry farm where I'll have to see my brother again. But this time I felt more confident to confront him. I had to be brave just like Jack. If he can come from the city and leave everything behind then I should have the courage to stand up for myself. Odd…since when did I start narrating my life? Oh whatever. Today's a new day! _

"Hi Ann!" I called as I saw one of my friends walking down the road.

_Hehe…her hair is orange like my brothers. It is almost they were separated at birth. I love her pony tail. I wish I could tie my hair up like that._

"Up high!" She called as she raised her hand up in the air. Smiling, I raised my hand as well and gave her a loud high five.

"Nice! I'll see you later Popuri! OH! You have to pick up your order from the Inn. My dad has it ready!"

"Thanks again Ann!"

_Man…what a carefree girl. I wonder if her pink hair is natural. Well, her mom has pink hair too so I guess it has to be. Man…that high five was hard. My hand is all tingly. No sweat, I'm sure it'll go away over time. Now that's strange…since when did I start narrating my life? I'll figure it out later. I only get an hour break from my afternoon shift before the night shift begins so I gotta make the most of it. Ahh, there's my space._

"Ann!" a voice called as I sat down on my favorite tree stump that lay near the river. I waved my hand, recognizing the voice.

"Karen! Over here!" I called as I saw here coming closer. _There's my best friend right on cue. With both of us working non-stop, it is nice to find time to catch up and share stories. Usually they are job related but most of the time it is gossip. _

"Hey there Ann. How you been? Scoot over." She said as she gestured me to move over. I politely obeyed and she took a seat right next to me, taking out a box of apple juice from her pocket.

"Why Karen, what is this?" I asked, pointing at her apple juice. "Are you going soft on me?" _Seeing her with apple juice is like seeing Popuri taking care of cows…you just don't see it. Though I don't want to think that Karen is a binge drinker…but she does show up at the bar a lot. And there are times where I have to take her home myself._

"What? Of course not Ann! This is my dinner!"

"But you work at a supermarket."

"I'm on a diet…"

_Ah…classic excuse when you want to hide something. But who knows, maybe she is on a diet. It isn't my place to ask anyways. _

"So Ann? Are you going to drink with me tonight or do I have to spike your drink again?" She laughed as she took her straw and poked it through the top of her apple juice box. I glared at her, remembering a certain incident.

"You almost got me in trouble that night! You know what happens to me when I get drunk. I get all…hands-y." I said as I looked at my hands, opening and closing them.

"So you get a little hands-y…"

"I was groping Elli!"

"Well maybe you should keep your hands to yourself. You know, sometimes I worry that you're going to turn lesbian on me. But you know, the way you dress I wouldn't be surprised." She said as I playfully shoved her.

"That's not nice! And I'm working on being more feminine. I mean, did you not notice the light perfume I'm wearing today?"

_Oh Ann…it is going to a lot more than just perfume to get men to notice you. You have the whole waitress persona going for you but you need to capitalize on it! And as your best friend I will not allow you to die alone!_

"You're looking at me strange." Ann said to me as I looked at her confused.

"Me? I'd never…"

"Oh my Goddess I know that look! That's the 'Ann is going to die alone unless I somehow throw men into her bed' look!" She said, pointing at me.

"What? No! No…why would I do that?" I said, laughing nervously. _Dammit she's good! We've been hanging out way too much! Huh…self-narration. Odd…_

"Well…if you must, can you at least lure cute boy? I mean, it's funny when you send your cousin Cliff to me but after five times it just gets pathetic…

* * *

"Elli!"

"Oh Goddess I'm going back inside…" I heard Ann say as we got to the Inn from the mountains. It would seem Elli was heading to the Inn as well.

"Hello Karen. Was that Ann that just went inside?" She asked me as we both saw the double doors close.

"Yeah, she said meet her up in her room at midnight." I laughed, looking at Elli for the same reaction. Instead I got a cold stare. "I'm guessing we're not laughing about that yet huh?"

"No. I'm just here to get the edge off. You wouldn't believe the day I'm having." She said, rubbing her head as if she has a headache.

"Was it the Doctor again? I know he's the best of the best but he's just an arrogant prink sometimes." I said to her.

_It's true…no one knows that guy's real name. Everyone just knows him as Doctor or Doc for short. Not only is he mysterious but he has one of the biggest ego's out there. I remember asking him if he ever got sick before and his response back was 'no, awesome people like me who know how to live never get sick'. But hey, Elli likes him for some reason. I can't imagine working with someone as egotistical as him unless you like they guy._

"Sorta…since it's the beginning of the year we had to renew all our contracts and get in touch with the doctors from the city. So that means a lot of paper work for me and a lot of stress for the Doctor."

"Did he explode on someone today?"

"Yeah. He almost made this one guy cry. Weird thing is that I've never seen him before. He came in with puppy he apparently found and he wanted the doctor to treat it. Needless to say Doctor gave him a huge lecture of how the clinic was for humans only and that every second he stands there talking to him, he could be out helping someone in need or something like that…"

"Interesting story…" I said to her. _NOT!_ "Let's go in already. Time wasted out here is time wasted not getting wasted." I placed a hand against her back and gently pushed her towards the entrance to the Inn.

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to push!" _I'm not in that much of a rush to drink. Yesh Karen…sometimes I think you're a binge drinking…_

* * *

_Two cosmopolitans later, I found myself just staring at the bar, face being held in place by my propped up arm. I'm usually a quiet drunk though this self-narration is something new. Anyways I should be heading back home…I just can't seem to get out of my seat._

"Hey there Elli. Want anything else?"

I turned my head to look at Ann. "No more please. I need to get back home." I responded but made no effort to get out of my seat. Ann patted my shoulder as I heard her walk away.

"Alright. Take care Elli. Get home safe!" I said to her as I walked towards Karen who decided to sit at a table rather than at the bar. "Your plan isn't working. I've been switching her drinks all night and I haven't gotten any type of confession from her. Are you sure she loves the Doctor? Because I went to the clinic just the other day for a checkup and he asked me if my sex change operation was a success."

"I'm sure she'll spill. Maybe not tonight but soon. Are you ok?" Karen asked me. I was looking at my hand that I patted Elli on the shoulder with. It felt oddly warm.

"Huh? No. it's nothing. I gave Elli a pat on the shoulder and my hand feels strangely warm. And this is the hand I use to pour cold drinks with." I said to her, raising my hand in front of her face. She swatted it away and laughed.

"Keep those hands away from my face. Goddess knows what you do with those on your day off…" I said to her as I finished my drink and got up. Ann shook her head as she started to walk away.

"Get home Karen. I don't want to carry you home alright?" She said to me as I waved goodbye. As I walked out of the Inn and towards home, I couldn't help but remember that thing that Elli said. _A new guy? I guess he is going to take over that old farm. I wonder what he looks like. I hope he's cute. If not I can always pawn him off to Ann or Mary…_ Suddenly I felt someone bump into my shoulder. I staggered to keep my balance and swung around to see who just shoulder nudged me. "HEY!"

_Keep quiet maybe she won't chase after you Jack…_ I quietly thought to myself as I kept walking. _It has been one long day for me. From clearing most of the field to getting yelled at by a psycho doctor, this day has been nothing but trouble and work. At least one nice thing happen today…_ I looked down at my arms and saw that the puppy I found finally fell asleep. _Goddess forbid I have to go on night strolls around the village to put this little guy to sleep._

I found myself in the town square and looked up at the sky, seeing the stars and constellations. _What a first day…and to think that this is the first day of my new life. I didn't think it would be this hard. But hey, no one said it would be easy. Afterall, you never know how hard someone has it unless you see life though their eyes._


	2. Harvest 001: The Goddess Festival Eve

Harvest Moon

Through My Eyes

By: Belldandy'sKeiichi

Here is the second installment of the story. As some, if not, all of you know, I am NOTORIOUSLY known to NOT finish stories. It's a bad habit of mine. Usually school takes up my time and in my free time I'm out with friends or with my girlfriend. As a result I lose interest in my stories or I completely forget where I was going with it. So if that were to happen to this story, then I apologize in advance. I plan to use my profile page as an update on my current status on my stories/stories-to-be. I do plan to write a Love Hina story in the future.

Tl;dr: Sorry if I don't finish this story. Check out my profile for story updates.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...

* * *

Harvest 001: The Goddess Festival Eve

_As a farmer, one of the first lessons I've learn is that time isn't my friend. On average, it takes me about eight hours to finish doing my rounds around the farm. These rounds include morning rituals like eating breakfast and showering, to actual farm work like watering the crops. But on some days it takes a little bit longer than that. I have a special name for those days: harvest days. And today is one of those days. _

"Oh my goddess…would you look at the field…" I said aloud as I stood outside my small log home and looked at my field.

_I planted turnip seeds four days ago. After watering them every day they were finally ready to be harvested. I guess I went a little overboard with the turnips though…since I covered half my field with them._

"This is going to take me forever!" I said, placing my hands on top of my head as I walked to my first patch of turnips.

_Don't get me wrong, I love harvest days. These are the days when I get paid for all the hard work I'm doing. I guess you can say it is what keeps me going. The problem is the time factor. You see, I moved here seven days ago and since then all I have been doing was work. I only met a handful of people here and it was my goal at the end of the spring season to talk to everyone in town. But with work and farm maintenance it is difficult to schedule time to just wander around town. _

"Hey Jack! You there?"

_Looking over and wondering who in the world would come to my farm at seven in the morning, I saw Cliff, one of the villagers. He's a man in his mid-twenties wearing a brown tunic with matching moccasins. His hair is dark brown and has a small pony tail. It's a little girlie in my own opinion…but whatever floats his boat._

"Hey there Cliff. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked him as I took the bundle of turnips and walked towards the shipping box.

_I met Cliff at The Inn, a local bed and bar that is owned by Doug. His daughter, Ann, is a waitress there and they work around the clock. Even though I've been there countless times, I never see Doug's wife around. Maybe she's in the back cooking…who knows._

"I came by to tell you that the guys are meeting at the Inn at three. We're going over some 'official' business." Cliff said to me as I placed the turnips in the bin and walked back to the turnip patch.

"What do you mean 'official' business?" I asked as I knelt down and continued to pick up the turnips.

"Well…you know what tomorrow is right?" He asked me as my mind drew blanks. I turned to him and gave him a look that shouted 'I'm new here you idiot'. But then I decided to do a more vocal expression.

"I'm new here you idiot…"

"Oh! Right…well tomorrow is the Goddess Festival!" He said with some enjoyment in his voice. I got up with another bundle of turnips in my arms and made my way towards the shipping box. "We celebrate it every year. We pay respect to the Goddess for giving us another fruitful harvest and good health." He continued as he followed me this time to the next patch of turnips. "This is an excellent time to meet the villagers you know. Afterall everyone goes there to pay respects…" He said as I continued to harvest.

_Truth be told it sounds like fun plus it beats the hell out of farming all day. But the way Cliff was explaining it, it sounds like a fancy tea party where everyone sits around and talks about how their lives are. If I wanted that I would just go to the Inn at night and listen to everyone whine about how bad their lives are…but then something Cliff said caught my attention._

"…and the girls will be there in their Goddess outfits. It's a perfect time to ask them to be an escort."

"Excuse me?"

"I see you're paying attention to me afterall Jackie boy." Cliff said as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Well of course I will listen to you if girls are involved. It is like a trigger word for men." Jack said as he brought the bundle of turnips he just picked to the shipping bin.

_Heh, little does he know I took a turnip. Afterall, man needs to eat breakfast. Besides, look at this field. It's going to take him all day to finish harvesting all these turnips! I'm sure I'm doing him a favor by taking one._

"Cliff! So what's this about girls?" Jack asked as I watched him worked.

"Right!" I said, walking to the nearest fence and sitting down on it. "You met the girls right? At least the five I told you to meet."

"Yeah…Ann, Popuri, Mary, Elli, and your cousin Karen. I met them." He said but then I noticed him zoning out. Maybe it was because he was thinking about one of them or maybe he's imagining them naked, who knows.

"Well, every year those five girls dance in their Goddess costumes. It has to do with something about appeasing the Goddess or entertaining her or something like that. But I can tell you this, each girl has to bring an escort to dance with them." I explained as I took out the turnip I 'took' from Jack and started eating it. "You see, they do two dances in total. One is the ritual dance. They dance in this strange formation and spin…and…something. I'm not too big with the details of it…"

"Is that my turnip!?" Jack yelled at me as I looked down and shook my head.

"Nah! I got this from the Inn. Now where was I…" I said as I saw him shake his head and return to work. "Oh! The second dance is a couple dance. The girls dance with their partners to show harmony or fertility or something. Again, I'm not too big with the details. Either way, if you be an escort for one of the girls then you're a shoo in with her!"

Jack laughed as he dumped his next batch of turnips in the bin and turned to me with his arms crossed. "That's great and all but I hardly know those girls, let alone they don't know me well enough."

I finished the turnip and laughed at him. "True but that's the beauty of it! You see, there are five bachelorettes and there are five bachelors…" I said trailing off as I saw his head rise from hung to inspired.

"That means I'm guaranteed to get a gril!" He said as I snapped my fingers at him.

"Exactly. But which girl will you get? That's what the 'official' business meeting is about at three." I said, reminding him of why I'm here in the first place.

"Wait, 5 girls and 5 boys. Are we having a meeting to see who goes with who?"

"Yeah. That's about the meeting in a nutshell."

_I know it's a little insensitive but it is the only way it would be fair. But it is a whole lot better than leaving a girl unpaired at the festival. It is even worse when the unpaired girl is going with her dad…poor poor Ann…_

"Well…As soon as I'm done with this I'll be there. I still have a lot of work to do and you're no help at all." Jack said as he approached me and tapped me hard enough to make me lose balance on the fence I was sitting on. I fell on my back and looked along the ground to see him walk away.

"Hey! That's not cool!" Cliff said to me as I picked up my watering can.

"Oh, and I wouldn't stay in there if I were you…"

"Why?"

"Because that's where I keep my chicken…" I said to him as I looked over at my fenced off area. I placed my only chicken there to feed on the worms.

_My only chicken... It was a welcoming gift from the poultry farm. I also received a pony from the farm next to that one. Poor guy didn't like it there but he seems a lot happier here._

"Oh, and Cliff? I keep my puppy in there to guard my chicken. He's in his teething phase right now!" I called as I saw him running around the perimeter of the fence, screaming.

"Call him off Jack! Call him off!" He cried as I laughed.

"That's good. Give him some exercise. Oh, and don't let him bite you either. He has a mouth like a bear trap. Once locked he will not let go."

* * *

_I finished work at two fifty with just enough time to swing by the poultry farm and say hi to Lillia. She is the owner of the farm and the mother to Popuri and Rick. She has pink hair like Popuri and quite possibly the most caring person I have met. But due to her rare illness she can't walk around town. So out of sympathy I like to see her at least once a day to see how she's doing. As for her husband, Lillia told me that he went out to find a cure for her illness. He sends mail once in awhile but the last letter came last winter. _

_After my little visit, I made my way to the Inn where everyone was waiting. The Inn is a big place. It is two stories tall and it has its own bar, kitchen, dining room, and rentable rooms on the second floor. The neat thing about the second floor is that it has a balcony to the first floor so it is possible to watch everyone at the bar get drunk and rowdy. I walked inside and I saw a table _

_where four men sat with three pitchers of beer in the center. I found a seat near Cliff as they pushed me a glass and filled it to the brim with beer._

"Drink."

_Without looking who said that I took the mug and started to drink. I finished a sixth of it before putting it down and exhaling with a loud 'ahh'. Looking around, I recognized the four guys. There was Cliff who had a few chicken scratches and bite marks, the Doctor who was staring intently at me, Rick who as fixing his watch, and Gray who just said quietly in his seat._

"So you're our fifth?" the Doctor asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. Cliff filled me in about the festival and what's going on." I said as he looked at him and gave him a nod.

_I met these other three before. The Doctor is someone you cannot forget. Other than being the town's doctor, he is one of the most arrogant, self-centered doctors you can find on the planet. He is so invested in his work that sometimes I think that he believes he's the savior of the town. But I guess with having that responsibility comes a giant ego. Afterall, I think I will rather have a confident doctor than a scared doctor._

_Rick, after meeting him several times, isn't a jerk that I thought he was. He is actually a hard working man that enjoys his job at the poultry farm. The reason he shows hostility towards me is because…well…we have this timing problem. For instance, I was visiting Lillia and we were talking about how hard her kids work. He happens to walk in when I made a joke about how he has chicken feed in his ass. Of course it didn't end well._

_Lastly we have Gray. Gray is actually from the city. He came here to be a blacksmith like his grandfather, Saibara. Hopefully he won't inherit his grandfather's angry spirit. I remember meeting Saibara at the blacksmith in hopes that he could make my axe sharper so I can cut those damn tree stumps on my field. Instead of sharpening the blade, he told me I was weak and to chop harder. As for Gray, he is a disciplined man and I've seen him around the bar at night and heading toward the library where Mary works. Mary is a different story..._

"Jack! Stop zoning out will you?" I heard Cliff say as he pushed me.

"Sorry sorry. So how are we doing this?" Jack asked as I took my glass and drank out of it.

_I swear…sometimes I wonder what's going on in that guy's mind…_

"Well, it is simple…" the Doctor started as he filled everyone's glass. "We have five men here…some more of a man than others, but that's alright, and we have five women that needs dates. We were going to draw names out of a hat to see who gets who. BUT because Cliff here is worried about incest, we're going to do this the manly way…"

"Hey! I would rather NOT go on a date with my cousin, ok? It's bad enough that she is constantly over my shoulder making fun of me. I rather not put up with her for the entire day let alone dance with her." I said, defending my position.

"And exactly what is this 'manly' way of deciding who goes with who?" Jack asked the Doctor as he placed the pitcher of beer down and lifted his glass in the air. I lifted my glass up and soon everyone had their glass in the air.

"Last one conscious gets first pick. Cheers."

"Cheers!"

"Now what just a minute!" Jack yelled as everyone tapped mugs and began to drink. "We can't just decide on that? There are too many uncertainties like what if the girl we ask doesn't say yes? Or if she wants to go with someone else? Who are we to judge…"

"Will you just shut the hell up and drink?" The Doctor said as he pushed Jack's mug closer to him. Jack reluctantly grab hold and started to drink. But within the first few minutes, Jack fell face first on the table and dropped his glass on the ground. We all looked at him as we lowered our glasses and inspected him.

"Well Doctor?" Gray asked as the Doctor prodded him with his finger.

"He's out. He gets Ann." He said as he placed his beer down and took out a notepad. He wrote down Ann's name and placed under his chin. "Now that that's settled, why don't we get down to business?"

_Again, it is insensate to force Jack to take Ann, but for the past ten years Ann has been going with her father. We even offered to be her escorts but she refuses every time. Her father even suggests that she should go with one of us but to no avail. It is either she goes with her dad or she isn't going at all. We figured Jack had the best shot of making her go with him since all of use failed in the past._

"Alright, so here's the deal. Gray, you already asked Mary right?" the Doctor asked as Gray nodded. "Good. I will ask Elli, Rick you can ask Karen, and Cliff? You got Popuri." He said as I sighed.

"Why does the Doctor in charge anyways?" I asked as everyone looked at him.

"Well because I'm the most experience man in this group." He said with his arms crossed. "Though, I'm not one to brag on how many women I've slept with…"

"Four…"

_One…_ "Six"

"Seven"

"Ten, but that's not the point. It is because I'm the only one who understands women. Now I suggest we go out to find our girls. They don't like to wait all day for a date."

"You better treat her right Cliff or else I'm coming after your ass." Rick said as he wagged his finger at me. Laughing, I reached for the pitcher of beer to refill my glass.

"Says you. You're the one dating my cousin. Treat her right or…"

"Or what? You're going to teach me a lesson?"

"What?" I asked, filling my glass to the top. "No. I mean you better treat her right because not only will you have her fiery wraith to face but the wraith of Ann and her mother." I looked over at Jack who seems to be making a small pool of drool around his mouth. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked the Doctor. I saw him tilt his head and then nodded.

"He'll be fine. Though someone should watch him. I put enough sedatives in his drink to knock out a rhino…" He said as we all looked at our drinks. "Don't worry. Just don't drink out of that specific pitcher. Well, have a good one you guys. I'm going to head back to the clinic." The doctor said as we watched him leave.

_I saw everyone else get up and started making their way to the door. I figured they were getting a head start on asking out their girl. Shrugging, I should do the same. As I walked towards the exit, I saw Ann enter the Inn. She must be coming back from her afternoon break. Smirking, I raised my hand in the air to give her a high five, but instead, I would miss it and slap her ass._

"Hey there Cliff what's-OW! Too hard!" I yelled as I fell for the classic high five trap. Rubbing my butt, I walked to the counter to grab my apron and to redo my ponytail. "Damn you Cliff with your inability to keep your hands to yourself…" I untied my hair and let it fall past my shoulders. As I placed the apron over my head, I heard a voice echo throughout the Inn.

"Ann!" I heard my dad call.

"Y-Yes daddy!" I responded back as I turned to face him. He came out of the kitchen with several plates, ready for the afternoon rush. But whatever he was going to said must have escaped him. His business face suddenly turned into a smile. "Well look at you with your hair down. Your mom loved to keep her hair down during the spring season…"

_It's strange, but to me that was a complement. It's a known fear that no girl wants to grow up like their mother. But for me, it was a dream._

"Thanks dad." I said as I scanned the room. No one was in the Inn except for the new farmer who appears to have passed out from beer. "Um…how long has he been here?" I asked my dad as I saw him shrug.

"I am not sure. But if he doesn't wake up during the night shift then we gotta call the Doctor…" Dad said as he handed me a plate of ravioli. "Eat up dear. You worked through lunch again."

_Tomorrow is the Goddess Festival and instead of cooking for those who come in here, we are catering the festival. So all night my dad and I will be preparing food for the upcoming event. But I also had to watch what I eat. Goddess forbid I don't fit into my goddess costume. I took a few bites before looking back at my dad with a smile._

"So dad. Will you escort me to the festival tomorrow?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Honey, I love you. I really do, but I cannot escort you every year. We've had this conversation in the past." He said to me as I scoffed.

"Please dad? This is a family tradition! Besides, no one else knows our unique dance routine." I said, wagging my fork of ravioli at him. He shook his head still as he open the register.

"I know honey, I know. But sooner or later you're going to have to take someone else." He said as he looked over in Jack's direction. "Like that man over there. He left his comfy home of the city to live here in a small village. If he can make a big step then you can easily make this step."

_I sighed as I looked over at the passed out Jack. He sure is brave to leave a secure home to a world of uncertainty. But it really isn't about tradition. In fact, it really isn't about me. It's about…_

"Why not ask him?" I heard my dad say as I looked at Jack. I laughed as I finished my ravioli and picked up the plate.

"If he wakes up in time, maybe." I said as I got up and walked to his table. I picked up the glasses and the pitchers that were left behind and brought them to the kitchen. After cleaning the cups, I walked back to the table where Jack was laying and wiped whatever area that was not blocked by his head.

_For a farmer, he's kinda cute…in a weird passed out sorta way. My goddess I need some help if I think guys are cute when they are passed out…_

Shaking my head, I patted Jack on the shoulder and walked away to wipe down the other tables.

* * *

_I felt myself finally coming around again. I pushed off the table where my head has been for…who knows how many hours. I looked around and started to remember where I was and what I was doing._

"Oh yeah…the Inn. The meeting…wait a minute." I suddenly realized that I passed out first. I searched my body and found a piece of paper with the name 'Ann' written on it. Sighing, I realize that this with my girl. "Well…at least I'm already here."

_At first I was excited to go ask out a girl who was going to say yes…but then I realize something. If I was the first one to go down, there has to be a reason they saved Ann for last. Maybe she has a weird eating habit? Or maybe she has this annoying laugh? Or maybe they're scared of her father…bottom line was I passed out first and I got the bottom of the barrel. I got up and staggered toward the register where Doug stood as he smiled at me._

"Hey there Jack. Rough day?"

"You don't know the half of it…" I said, rubbing my head. "I feel like I've been in a coma for the past week. Have you seen your daughter anywhere?" I asked as he pointed towards the rooms upstairs. I waved as I made my way upstairs.

_There is nothing wrong with her. I mean…I met Ann in the past and she was pretty cool. She's a bit of a tomboy, sure. And there are vibes where I think she's actually a lesbian…but I'm sure that's not it. I don't know why they pawn her off to me. As I got upstairs, I saw her walking out of a room and headed towards me._

"Oh, evening Jack." She said as my eyes widen.

"Evening?"

"It's almost nine at night."

_Oh my goddess…I was really out cold. Refocus! _"Um…listen Ann. I know we don't know each other than well, but…"

_For one reason or another I couldn't ask her. Maybe it was the guilt of knowing that she was defaulted to me or that I was incredibly embarrassed for blacking out on their table for the past six hours…I don't know._

"Jack? Where you going to ask me to be my escort for tomorrow?" She asked me as I blinked before nodding in confirmation. "I'll save you the trouble and say 'no'."

"What? Why?" I asked as I followed her downstairs.

"Well, it is because I always ask my dad to escort me. It is sorta like a family tradition. He used to do it with mom when they were young. Now that I'm of age, I ask him to take me. Besides, all guys are born with two left feet." She said to me, pointing at my work boots.

"What? Oh no. I'm born with normal feet. See?" I said as I pretended to tap dance. She laughed as she walked towards a mirror. Ann undid her ponytail and allowed it to fall freely past her shoulders.

_So that's why they gave me Ann. They knew she would say no. Damn!_

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm good."

_As she fixed her hair, I noticed a picture on a table. I walked towards it and picked it up. In the picture was a young Doug and what I can assume to be his wife. In her arms was a baby. They were both sitting down and looking down at baby Ann. After careful inspection, Ann looks like her mom in this picture. I wonder where she is. I would ask…but that's just not my place._

"Cute picture right? That's me a couple months old." Ann said as she walked up next to me, tying her hair back into a ponytail. "My dad loves that picture too. It's the only picture of all of us together. He has a lot of pictures of them in their younger years. He doesn't want me to see some because he's scared that I might steal her image."

Smiling, I placed the picture back on the table and looked at Ann. "So it's a no for the festival, right?" Ann nodded as I sighed.

"Sorry Jack. It's family tradition. But still come by. I'll save a dance for you after the first two performances."

"Alright. It's a date." I said as I headed towards the door.

_Well, in the end I couldn't get a date…but I got a dance. That's definitely something. As I approached the door, I heard Doug calling me over. _

"Jack! Come here, I gotta ask you something." He said to me as I walked near him. "So did you ask my daughter to the festival?"

"I tried sir, but she is really devoted to family traditions. She really wants to go with you." I said to him, a little bit surprised that he would ask me if I would take his daughter.

"Just like her mother…stubborn to the end. But like mother, like daughter. She has really grown up to be just like her, you know?"

_It is then it hit me… 'He used to do it with mom when they were young. Now that I'm of age, I ask him to take me.' 'My dad loves that picture too. It's the only picture of all of us together. He has a lot of pictures of them in their younger years. He doesn't want me to see some because he's scared that I might steal her image.' 'She has really grown up to be just like her, you know?'…The reason I never see Doug's wife…Ann's mom…is because she's dead._

"You ok son?" Doug said to me as I blinked a few times to refocus.

"Sorry sir. Just zoned out a bit." I said as I drummed the counter. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you at the festival tomorrow." I said to him as I walked out of the Inn.

_It must have been hard for Ann to grow up without a mom. It must have been even harder for Doug. His favorite photo is the photo of them as a family. So that means she must have died when Ann was really young. Goddess only knows what is going through Ann's head while she was growing up. So I guess it is a good thing I got Ann during the draft…it help me learn about them and part of their history. Though I'm sure their history will be a lot more interesting if I were to see it through their eyes._

_But that doesn't matter now. Tomorrow is a new day. One I'm sure I'll never forget._


End file.
